Heat
by Lupa Cullen
Summary: When I first moved to Forks, I was always complaining that it was too wet. Too cold. Too green. But, compared to this weather, I would have traded it all in for a normal day in Forks in a flash.


Le disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I own nothing. Actually, I do own a pencil and an eraser, but that's an entirely other scenario.

This is a oneshot, so don't expect any other chapters.

* * *

"Great, now what?" I growled quietly when I heard my car's air conditioning falter. I sighed and rolled down the windows, feeling the cool air hit my face as I drove down the road. There was only a few miles until I'll get home, where there was a nice bath waiting for me.

It was an unusually hot day in Forks, which meant a lot of sunlight. Which meant Edward and his family would be off hunting, as they do whenever it's a nice, warm day. But today wasn't a nice, warm day. It was 108 degrees outside.

When I first moved to Forks, I was always complaining that it was too wet. Too cold. Too green. But, compared to this weather, I would have traded it all in for a normal day in Forks in a flash. My hair was up in a tight ponytail. I could feel my shirt sticking to my skin, dripping with sweat. My backpack sat in the passenger's seat, empty and limp.

Earlier today, the lunch room was crowded. Full of people who didn't want to eat outside in the blazing sun. I sat at my regular table, across Angela and her steady boyfriend, Ben. Normally, the table would have been empty without the Cullens sitting in their usual spot, but the people who regularly sat outside jumped at the chance to sit down at a table.

"Do you really think they would have gone camping in this kind of weather?" Ben asked me, biting off a piece of cornbread form his hand

"Yes, why not? They haven't been camping in a long time." I answered, trying to keep myself from snapping at him. It was true. They haven't been _hunting_ for a week now. And the last time they've been camping was a month ago.

"Hey, you guys want to go down to the beach after school?" Mike asked, interrupting Ben. The question was meant for everyone, but Mike was looking straight at me. Everyone agreed, but I shook my head, putting on a fake frown.

"I can't. I've got a lot of homework." That was a lie. None of my teachers assigned homework, which rarely ever happened. I could see Mike was about to call off my fib, but I was saved by the bell.

The day dragged by endlessly. Any day without Edward was a day wasted. In gym class, the coach thought it was a perfect day to play soccer. What is she, crazy? I decided to skip class to hide in the bathroom, where it was nice and air conditioned. And I highly doubt anyone missed me. Actually, I imagine they were all relieved when I didn't show up in the locker room. I bet none of them wanted any injuries to go home with for the weekend. And I was able to avoid Mike for the rest of the day.

I was able to pull up the driveway without melting to death under the sun. I grabbed my empty bag and walked up the steps to my door, squinting against the sun and trying to stick the correct key into the lock. Finally, I managed to open the door, stepping inside. A sudden draft caught me, causing me to smile. Air conditioning.

"Anyone home?" I called out. No answer. If course not. Charlie was still at work, and he was the only other person that lived here.

I walked to the kitchen and dropped my bag beside the counter, making my way to the fridge.

"Water or soda?" I asked myself, reaching out for the soda.

"Whichever." A low, velvet voice answered directly behind me. I let out a gasp. I didn't hear him come in, nor walk up to me. But, then again, my human senses are nothing compared to his smooth moments. I accidentally dropped the soda can in my hand, but he quickly caught it in midair and placed it on the counter.

Two cold hands found my waist, pulling me toward him. A shiver went down my spine as my personal savior gently kissed my neck. Usually, his cold touch felt good against my skin, but, with this heat, it was unbearably pleasant.

"Miss me?" He murmured against my neck.

"I'm surprised you still have to ask." I had to keep myself from hyperventilating. I turned around to face him, and my heart skipped a beat. He was shirtless, his perfect chest throwing rainbows around the kitchen from the sunlight.

I was sure he could hear my heart beat quicken, yet he showed no sign of noticing. I couldn't help but run my fingers along his cold chest. He smiled, pulling me close.

"It's unusually warm outside, isn't it?" He asked, looking out the kitchen window.

"Mmm hmm…" I was much too preoccupied with wrapping my arms around him and placing my cheek on his cool chest.

He took his eyes off me and looked up, towards the front door.

"Charlie just pulled up. I should go."

I nodded, unable to let go of his comforting body.

He chuckled quietly. "Bella, you'll have to excuse me, but I really must go…"

I sighed and unwillingly let go of him. I could still feel the coolness radiate from him.

Edward smiled and leaned in, his lip hovering only centimeters away from me ear.

"I'll be back later," He whispered, referring to his nightly sneak-ins through my room's window, "try not to melt in this heat while I'm away."

And, with that, he was gone, the back door closing just before the front door opened, Charlie barging in.

"Bells, it sure is hot outside!" He exclaimed as he set down his gun and hat near the door.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Liked it? Please review and tell me what you thought!

Also, check out my other stories.


End file.
